


【原创】你一天的故事

by Chavela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Human Trafficking, Other, Racism, Reality, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 四个人，同一天①，不一样的轨迹
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	【原创】你一天的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 敏感话题  
> 内含暴力、虐待、歧视等令人不适的内容  
> 第二人称  
> 多人视角  
> 个人认为是现实向
> 
> 第一视角（白雪梅②）→ 你是一位19岁的怀孕妇女，读小学时被拐卖到山里一户人家，给这户人家中唯一的男人当了“童养媳”  
> 第二视角（Robyn Yousafzai③）→ 你是一名39岁的女演员，黑人，国际巨星，两度离婚，如今单身  
> 第三视角（张盈盈④）→ 你是一名普普通通的21岁女大学生  
> 第四视角（欧阳民秀⑤）→ 你是一名5岁男童，家里的独孙

**5:00 AM**

（白雪梅）

这是你怀孕的第八个月了。

天还没有亮，但你已经醒了。

你悄悄爬下床，小心翼翼地没有惊动躺在床另一侧仍打着鼾的中年男人。

月份大了，你觉得肚子沉甸甸的。

但没办法，等太阳升起，你男人就得下地里干活去了。你必须早起给他做饭。

你一手托着肚子，一手慢腾腾地往锅里舀着水。

“哎哟，这个贱人！”

身后传来一声叫骂。

“动作慢腾腾的——想让我们一家人喝西北风啊？！”

那是你的婆婆。

她动作粗暴地从你手中夺过水瓢，纳着泥垢的指甲狠狠划过你的手腕。

“去！滚一边儿择菜去！不中用的玩意…”

**6:00 AM**

（Robyn Yousafzai）

你疲惫地登上私人飞机，摘下墨镜，轻轻按摩肿胀的眼睛。

“这是您今天的行程安排。”

你的助理捧着iPad坐到你面前。

“早上十点，到达纽约酒店，Ins直播新产品的试用反应；十一点，跟美容院预约了做电波拉皮；十二点半，跟新片导演吃饭；下午两点，为《Vogue⑥》拍摄新刊封面；四点，为Met Gala⑦试装，如果有改动那下周还要再去一次，我会安排；下午五点，拍摄泳装广告；七点半前往NBC Studios录制《The Tonight Show⑧》；晚上十点，飞往LA，准备明天的专访。有什么问题吗？”

“没有。你忙你的吧…我休息一下…”

你蹬开高更鞋，整个人蜷缩到座椅上。

“……你别躺着睡…要不待会儿脸肿了直播的时候不好看。”

助理轻轻皱了皱眉头。

你迷迷糊糊地哼哼了一声“知道了”，很快便进入了梦乡。

**7:00 AM**

（张盈盈）

期末快到了，你最近正忙着复习。

但高数并不是你的强项，所以你打算多花些时间，“突击”一下。

你收拾了一下，便起身前往图书馆。

从宿舍到图书馆要穿过一片林荫道，平时正是情侣们喜欢约会的地方，现在这个点却没什么人影。

天蒙蒙亮，你莫名感到有一丝害怕。

突然，你看到一棵树后面站了一个人。那人直勾勾地盯着你来的方向。

你心里一慌，赶紧别开目光，不知不觉加快了脚步。

你终于走过了那个人。

几步之后，你小心翼翼地回过头，差点没尖叫出来。

那个人仍旧直直盯着你，一只手藏在裤裆里，上下撸动着。

他看到你注意到他，“嘿嘿”一笑，手动得更快了。

你感到一阵恶心，赶紧跑开了。

**8:00 AM**

（欧阳民秀）

你早早醒了，夹着腿在床上翻来覆去。

屁股下面湿湿的，感觉很不舒服。

你用手摸了摸床单——也是湿的。

你“哇”的一声大哭起来。

“你这死孩子！大清早的哭什么哭？！”

妈妈的声音从隔壁房传来。

“你还好意思说！…当妈的从来不管，我孙子受委屈了，当然得哭！”

你的奶奶颤颤悠悠地跑进你的房间。

“怎么了怎么了？唉哟，我的乖孙…”

“老公你看她！”

你的妈妈扯着你爸爸的睡衣走到卧室门口，看向奶奶的眼里尽是厌恶。

“妈，你一把年纪就别操心这些了…让媳妇儿去收拾吧…”

说着，你爸爸朝你妈妈使了个眼色。你妈妈不情不愿地走了进来。

“是不是又尿床了…嘿！果然！你说你多大了，还天天尿床…”

“行了行了，小孩子尿床多正常的事儿…换一张床单就是了…乖孙，我们去奶奶床上接着觉觉好不好呀？”

奶奶吃力地将你抱起来，带回了她的房间。

“说得容易。”你的妈妈边收拾床单边小声嘀咕，“每次洗床单的人又不是你…”

**9:00 AM**

（白雪梅）

太阳升起来了。你男人也下地里干活去了。

你闲着没事干，但又怕被家里那个老婆子骂，于是找出了织毛衣的棒针，打算给未出世的孩子织一顶帽子。

“这小蹄子坐在那里又不知道在干些啥！没事儿也不知道找活儿干！怀着娃就真以为自己是个主子了，什么都要别人伺候着她…”

你的婆婆貌似在跟什么人大声讲着话。

但你知道，那是故意说给你听的。

你悄悄抹了一把眼泪，把手里的东西小心地收捡起来，转身走进了庭院里。

“还不快过来帮忙！…您真是金贵…体力活儿做不了，连这点事儿都干不成了吗？”

你走了过去。

满地铺开晒瘪的辣椒。刺目的红。

**10:00 AM**

（Robyn Yousafzai）

飞机一落地，你和你的助理就火速赶往酒店。

因为天气原因，航班有些晚点。你不得不打起精神先在车上录了一条短视频，向粉丝们表示歉意，然后又向他们保证一到酒店就立刻开始直播。

助理从包里掏出一副眼贴递给你：“我就说不要在飞机上睡觉…眼睛都有点肿……快抓紧时间敷一下。”

你无奈地笑了一下。

眼睛肿哪儿能单单只是因为在飞机上睡了一小觉呢。

任谁三天五夜的不合眼，都会招架不住的。

“这次直播…无论看到什么，都别回复了。”助理小姐微微叹了一口气，“别又搞得跟上次一样，收不了场。”

你嘲讽地弯了弯嘴角，想起上次直播时那群留言称你为“不要脸的老婊子”的某年轻男星的粉丝。

那些人大概还不知道吧…她们心中“高贵而不可侵犯的王子”，早已是两个孩子的爹了…孩子的妈妈还是一个“不入流”的小模特。

“我知道了。”

而你最终只是点了点头。

**11:00 AM**

（张盈盈）

你在图书馆看书看饿了，正准备去小卖部买点零食垫垫底。

刚刚走出图书馆大门，你便被一个不认识的男生给拦住了。

那个男生看上去颇为紧张，哆哆嗦嗦地捏着一封皱巴巴的信。

你刚想开口，他又好像终于鼓足了勇气，把情书往你怀里一塞：“张盈盈，做我女朋友吧！”

你不着痕迹地退了一步，道：“不好意思…我好像并不认识你…”

“我是化学系的…”

“真的不好意思，这位同学。无论你是谁，我现在都还暂时没有交男朋友的打算…我现在还有别的事情要做，就先…”

“是不是因为他！？”

男生忽然加大了音量。周遭的同学纷纷朝你这边看过来。

你急得脸都红了：“我听不懂你在说什么…我还有事，麻烦你让开！”

“是因为他吧！”男生抓住你的胳膊，大喊：“那个人是出了名的花心，你不知道吗？！…他前两个月还搞大了一个女同学的肚子…你怎么能！…跟这种人拉拉扯扯？？！”

周围人带着鄙夷的目光不可言说地向你刺来。你越发着急了，赶紧扯开他的手，夺路而逃。

**12:00 PM**

（欧阳民秀）

你正在被你的奶奶诱哄着吃饭。

但你看着碗里白花花的肉粥，实在是提不起胃口。

“奶奶…我不吃了。”你撅起嘴。

“哎呀，民秀乖！再吃一口…”奶奶又舀起一勺粥放到你嘴边。

“我不要我不要我不要！！！”你左右摇晃着脑袋，躲避着那把小勺。

“就一口…就一口…”

你往桌下一缩，一不小心，头“哐当”一声撞在桌沿上。桌上的小碗也被震翻了，粥漫了满桌。

你愣了愣，后知后觉地哭叫起来。

“哦哦哦…民秀不哭哦…不哭…”奶奶连忙把你抱起来安抚着，“我们民秀最勇敢了…奶奶给你呼呼…呼呼就不痛了…”

你还是大哭着。

“这死孩子！没有一天是安稳的！还让不让人工作了！？”你的妈妈骂骂咧咧地从房里走出来。

她本来就没什么文化，清算账目已经够令她头晕目眩的了；你一哭，她更是整个脑子里一团乱麻。

“怎么说话呢！？不疼孩子也就算了，每天就会这么逼逼叨叨的，算什么本事？！！”

“我没本事？我累死累活地搞这些代购是为了什么？！难道不是为了补贴家用？！你这个老不死的倒是清闲，每天屁事不干，净在这里恶心人！！！”

“你…！！！”

“我？我怎么了我？！当初不是你非要保小孩的嘛？你自己保的自己养啊！哦，不好意思，我忘了你这老太婆是个穷光蛋了…嘿！你说奇怪不奇怪？这有的人在别人家里白吃白住啊，还他妈理直气壮得很呢！！！呸！我都替她羞！！！”

“你…你……你这个恶婆娘！！！”

“我就恶了！！！怎么着！？有本事你打我呀！！！”

“唉哟…可怜我的儿啊！…怎么就娶了这么个不肖媳妇儿哟！！！…”

你看着越吵越凶的奶奶和妈妈，想着爸爸到底什么时候才能回来。

**1:00 PM**

（白雪梅）

从中午开始，你就觉得肚子不太舒服。

你并没有敢告诉任何人，以为只是动了胎气，休息一下就好了。

你又翻出那个还未完成的帽子，坐到床边，慢慢织起来。

突然，门口传来“啪哒”一声。

你抬头一看，原来是你婆婆正怒气冲冲地拄着扫帚站在门前。

“你这个贱人，没有一天不偷懒的！…”

她说着就要来拽你。

你赶紧护住肚子。

“不是的！…妈…妈！…我今天肚子不舒服！明天…明天我一定好好干！”

她不听，揪住你的耳朵。

“臭娘们儿，还学会用肚子当借口了？！老娘怀娃娃的时候就没你这么多事儿！！！”

“真的…真的！…我不敢说谎啊！！！”你哭着，“他今天中午踢了我一脚，然后我就一直觉得肚子有点痛…我真的不是故意偷懒的！！！”

你婆婆终于将信将疑地松了手。

她打量了你一番，看你虚弱的样子确实不像是装的，便冷哼一声：“瞧你这娇里娇气的样子…隔壁村杀猪家的那口子怀三胞胎的时候都没你这么娇气！…哼…你最好是给我生个大胖小子出来…不然……哼！”

“看在你是第一次大肚子的份上，我就不跟你计较了。如果以后还敢这样…哼…等着被收拾吧你！”

**2:00 PM**

（Robyn Yousafzai）

“好，好！好…很好…就这样…”

刺目的灯光不停闪烁着。

“左手再抬高一点……好，就是这样…Parfaite⑨！…”

你在摄影师的指挥下摆出各种各样诱人的姿势。

“…唔…试着把领口再拨开一些呢…”

服装师赶紧上前，为你把深V礼裙的肩带稍稍向两边挪了挪，露出更多圆润的乳房，又用胶带重新固定好，防止你走光。

“嗯…好的…对，很美…”

闪光灯又工作起来，晃得你眼睛生疼。

“…好了！休息一下，准备下一套！”

趁着众人准备的时间，摄影师扭着小腰向你走来。

“Oh, Robyn, my muse…”他说，“Tu es si belle⑩!”

你微笑着回应：“Toi aussi⑪.”

“噢，别提了。”他夸张地抹了一把根本不存在的眼泪，“上次我在健身房遇到一个小帅哥，人家还嫌我年纪太大了呢…”

“你可比我年轻。”

他收起夸张的作派，叹了一口气：“Robyn…亲爱的…说真的，我上次说的你有没有好好考虑过？”

你垂眼，默不作声。

“…我们不是二十几岁的小年轻了，Robyn。长得好又有人捧的年轻人太多了…别怪我说实话…你这样，我真的怕什么时候，你就被刷下去…”

“你知道我不喜欢动刀子的。”

虽然这样说着，但你心里也清楚地明白，这些年来，化妆师用在你脸上掩盖皱纹和眼袋的遮瑕越来越多，你的乳房也不似从前般挺立，腹部也不像从前那般紧实…

也许……

这时，服装师捧上另一条镂空、露背、镶着满身碎钻的礼服。

“…再说吧。”

你抚了抚头发，起身跟随服装师前去换装。

**3:00 PM**

（张盈盈）

你在宿舍里哭得上气不接下气，觉得自己从来没有受过这么大的委屈。

你的室友们在一旁叽叽喳喳地安慰着你。

“别哭啦…一个不认识的人嘴贱几句而已…过几天就没人在意了…”

“就是！我看那个男的就是个臆想狂！我们盈盈这么乖的姑娘才不会去招惹那些不三不四的人呢！”

“追人还这么瞎说话，活该他找不到女朋友！！！”

“就是！！！”

“…诶，不过他说的那个男的是谁啊？”

“…哪个男的啊？”

“啧，就是搞大别人肚子那个。”

“唔，好像是那个…”

“哪个哪个啊？你说话快点好吗！”

“哎呀…就是天天开豪车来学校的那个！”

“啊？…他看上去挺正经的啊…”

“正经什么！听说高中的时候就搞大过别人的肚子…只不过因为家里人是校董，才没有被开除…说起来，连记过都没有呢…”

“啧啧啧，有钱真的是可以为所欲为啊…”

“…不过他真的还挺帅的…”

“帅的话你去追啊…”

“瞎说什么！我就说说而已…谁看得上那种人渣…”

你趴在桌子上，一边听着室友们七嘴八舌的讨论，一边断断续续地抽噎着。

突然，你的手机振动起来。

看到是你妈妈的来电，你连忙抹了把脸，强忍着泪水接起电话。

“喂？囡囡啊！你怎么样啊？有没有事啊？唉哟…可急死我了！”

“妈妈…”你抽了抽鼻子，“我没事。怎么了？”

“囡囡，你告诉我实话…你有没有…跟别人……那个过？”

“妈妈！”你惊叫起来，“怎么连你也…？！我当然没有！！！”

“那就好…那就好…”你妈妈貌似松了一口气，“你是不知道，我刚才正上着班呢，你表姑妈突然就打电话给我，说什么她女儿的朋友跟你一个学校，看到你跟一个男生拉拉扯扯，还说什么…怀孕不怀孕的…可吓死妈妈了！”

听她这么一说，你又委屈得哭了起来：“妈妈…我…我什么也没干啊！…是有一个男的今天突然过来问我愿不愿意当他女朋友…我都不认识他！…就没答应……然后他就非说我跟另一个人…跟另一个男生有关系…”

“好好好…不哭啊，我的乖女儿…”你妈妈连忙安慰你，“听妈妈的，以后遇到那种人就躲远一点，别去招惹他们，啊…”

“我没有…我都不认识他们…”

“囡囡，虽然这次没事，但妈妈还是要严肃地告诉你，千万不要学那些不好的风气啊……女孩子要自重，如果结婚之前就跟人发生关系，会被人瞧不起的…我跟你爸爸也丢不起这人…”

“我知道的，妈妈。”

“嗯，那我就放心了。你一个人在外地，一定要保护好自己，知不知道？”

“嗯，好。”

“那妈妈就不多说了。明天再跟你联系啊，拜拜。”

“嗯，妈妈再见。”

你挂了电话，又抽了一张纸，擦了擦脸。

“多大点事…又在跟家里诉苦了…”

你听到那个来自农村、家境贫寒的女生小声嘟囔着。

“嘘…别说了，看你的书吧…小心明年评不上奖学金。”

另一个人剜了她一眼。

大家都不说话了。

**4:00 PM**

（欧阳民秀）

你的奶奶正带着你在楼下散步。

“奶奶奶奶，我累了！我们休息一下吧！”你拉拉奶奶的手。

她正拿着扇子帮你驱赶着身边的蚊子，闻言，赶紧把你抱上了一张长椅。

“我想吃冰淇淋，奶奶！”

你奶奶一怔，道：“哟，怎么了这是…这天也不热啊，怎么就想吃冰淇淋了？”

“就是想吃嘛…”你嘟嘟嘴。

“好吧好吧…不过，就一根哦。”

你奶奶在衣兜里摸了半天，掏出一张皱巴巴的一元纸币。

“可是…奶奶，我想吃可爱多！”你撇撇嘴。

“这…”奶奶犹豫了一下。

“奶奶最好了~奶奶最疼民秀了~”你撒娇道。

“唉…好吧好吧…”

“耶！奶奶我要巧克力味的！！！”

“那民秀在这里坐着不要动哦，奶奶马上就回来。”

“好！”

望着奶奶远去的身影，你乖乖地坐在长椅上，一动也不动。

“小朋友。”

“啊！”你吓了一跳。

“哈哈，小朋友你不要怕。”一个跟你爸爸差不多年纪的男人坐到你身旁，“小朋友你叫什么呀？一个人在这里玩吗？”

你想起平日里爸爸妈妈让你不要随便跟陌生人讲话，便转过头去不理他。

“…告诉叔叔，叔叔给你糖糖吃哦。”

你不为所动。

“进口的巧克力哦。很好吃的…”

你咽了一口口水，回过头：“真的？”

男人果真从口袋里掏出一根巧克力递给你：“喏，叔叔当然不会骗你啦。”

你接过巧克力，撕开包装舔了一口，道：“我叫欧阳民秀，今年五岁了。我跟奶奶一起出来散步，奶奶去给我买冰淇淋了。”

“五岁…真是个好年纪呢…”男人闻言，点了点头，“民秀喜欢吃冰淇淋吗？叔叔就是卖冰淇淋的哟~”

“真的？！”你高兴地睁大了眼睛。

“嗯。叔叔家里还有很多冰淇淋呢…民秀要不要跟叔叔回去，随便你挑哦…”

“可是…”你想到奶奶，犹豫着。

“没关系，我们吃完冰淇淋马上就回来，不会让奶奶找不到的，好不好？”

“那…”你虽然有些狐疑，但还是抵不过冰淇淋的诱惑，“好吧。但我们要快点哦，不然奶奶找不到我会着急的。”

**5:00 PM**

（白雪梅）

你仰卧在床上。

肚子越来越痛。

你意识到，这可能不是普通的胎动了。

你想起身，但是剧痛让你无力地跌了回去。

你急促地喘着气，手无意识地握紧，好像想要抓住什么东西。

你男人和你婆婆去山上采药了，家里没有别人。你不知道该怎么办，只能掐紧了床单，盼着他们早些回来。

“有人吗？开开门呀！”

你听见院子里的大木门被人敲得“咚咚”响。

“我是隔壁老张家的！咱家大侄子结婚，来送喜糖了。”

“救命…”

你想呼救，但发出来的声音微不可闻。

“…有人吗？？？”

你深吸了一口气，用尽全身力气。

“救命！！！”

门外传来“哐啷”一声。

你渐渐地撑不住了，眼前一片黑蒙蒙的。

在昏过去前的最后一刻，你听到门外妇人惊慌失措的喊叫声。

“不好了！！！老张…快来人呀！！！隔壁媳妇儿在叫救命啊！！！！！”

**6:00 PM**

（Robyn Yousafzai）

你一边抿着瘦身茶，一边翻看着今晚节目预备的问题。

都是些老生常谈的话题，比如：新戏有什么挑战啦？方不方便透露一点剧情给大家知道啦？合作的演员中有没有想要发展恋情的啦？…之类的。

你的化妆师正准备将你头上包裹着湿发的毛巾扯开。你摆了摆手，示意她稍等。

你拿起手机，摆好pose，找好角度，飞快地拍了几张自己穿着浴袍、素面朝天的样子。

你挑挑眉，示意化妆师继续她的工作，然后从那几张自拍里挑了一张你自己最满意的，加了个滤镜，发到Ins上。

“刚刚拍完泳装广告，我看起来怎么样？今晚，The Tonight Show，等你哟~”

不到一秒，就有十几条点赞的小红心和留言。

化妆师吹着你的头发，你百无聊赖地点开评论看了起来。

“Robyn还是这么美啊！！！”

“嗷！！！女神！！！！！”

“女神素颜都这么漂亮~~~”

“女神，嫁我！！！”

“女神，娶我！！！”

“惹，只有我发现了吗？这是妥妥的湿身诱惑啊！哦，我不行了…God forgive me…”

“艹，这女人又在秀事业线了。”

“除了秀胸秀屁股，你还会干什么？？？”

“嗷！！！不愧是Robyn，连素颜都这么美！！！”

“素颜my ass！这么明显的整容脸都看不出来吗？！”

“整你妹！眼睛不要可以捐给有需要的人！”

“女神快把头发吹干啊！湿着头发对身体不好哟！”

“女神就是女神，连裹头发用的毛巾都是LV的。”

“我要是有Robyn这样的脸，就是死了也值了呜呜呜呜…”

“这傲人的胸线…我酸了…”

“这瞳色太优秀了好吗！！！想要膜拜…”

你好笑地刷着这些评论，然后，笑容僵在了脸上。

你看到那个跟你传过绯闻、害得你被他粉丝追着骂的年轻男星留言道：“不管怎么样，Robyn都是最美的！期待今晚的show哦，我会准时看直播哒~”

你暗自叫苦，在心里把这小子骂了个遍。

点开他那条下面的回复，果不其然，又是一场“暴动”。

“这个不要脸的老女人又来了，艹！！！…我家王子怎么就看上她了…”

“你清醒一点啊我的哥！！！她都快四十了！！！找个年轻点儿的不好吗？？！”

“我日？我才知道她四十了？保养得这么好？？？我真香了…”

“拉倒吧…你要有钱你也可以…脸可以买，胸也可以…人造人有什么好看的…”

“你看她那一脸bitch样，前不久还说她跟我家王子没关系，让我家不要骚扰她…今天就憋不住了吧！”

“我呸！长了一张狐媚脸，也不知道她骚扰了多少人了！！！”

“结过两次婚的破鞋了，也好意思出来卖骚？？？”

“不过讲真，我要是长她那样，老娘就算八十也要出去勾引人…”

“她老公…不，她前任老公们真性福…我就算不喜欢她都不得不说：这身材，真特么是个极品！”

“跟她一起拍戏的导演制片应该也很性福吧哈哈哈哈！”

“我想提笔写一个跟Robyn Yousafzai搞过的人物清单，但我发现，这张清单将永远没有尽头…”

“黑鬼滚回非洲啊！！！…”

你不想再看下去了。

于是你退出了Ins，打开短信，给那位男星发了简短的两个单词：“Fuck. You.”

**7:00 PM**

（张盈盈）

你心事重重地走在食堂回宿舍的路上。

那个不知名的男生倒是没再来找你麻烦，倒是他提到过的那个“花花公子”对你起了兴趣，也不知从哪里要到了你的手机号，三番五次地发消息骚扰你，让你苦不堪言。

你低头踢着脚尖的石头，想着要怎么解决这件事情，因此并没有注意到前方有一个人突然出现。

“张盈盈！我到底有哪点不好？！！”

你正烦着，被吓了一跳，差点尖叫出声；抬头一看，发现是整件事的罪魁祸首，你也没给他好脸色看。

“同学，我已经清楚明白地告诉过你了：我不认识你，也不想跟你交往。请你不要再骚扰我了！”

“…我就知道，你们女生…一个个都这样！！！”

他看起来目眦欲裂。

“一个个！…仗着样貌，都只会去找那些有钱的渣滓！！！”

“什么？不是，你误会了…”

你尝试解释，但他显然没有在听。

“既然这样，那我只能让你变丑了…”

说着，他不知从哪里摸出一个小瓶子。

“…等你变丑了，你就是我的了！！！！！”

他打开瓶口，将里面的液体向你泼来。

你尖叫一声，感觉整个右半边身子淹没于一股剧烈的灼痛。

**8:00 PM**

（欧阳民秀）

你已经哭了很久了。

但那个男人丝毫没有要放你走的意思。

你觉得脸很疼，屁股也疼，整个人都很疼。

他先是脱掉了你的裤子，打你的屁股。

你一直哭着叫奶奶，不知怎的，竟惹得他更生气了。

他撕来一张胶带封住你的嘴。胶带紧绷绷地粘着脸上的皮肤，让你一张口就拉扯得生疼。

然后他又脱掉你的衣服，不停地在你身上乱摸。

你挣扎不过，反被他扇了两巴掌。

他往你下面倒了好多油油的水，用棍子一样的东西在你的腿间抽插。

抽插……然后捅了进去！

你只觉得痛。

你发誓再也不吃冰淇淋了。

**9:00 PM**

（白雪梅）

“你们做家属的是怎么回事？病人怀孕都不到医院做产检吗？”

你眼前白茫茫的一片，迷迷糊糊听到有人在说话。

“不就是怀个娃嘛，医生…老婆子我以前也是这么过来的…”

“你是你，她是她。你那个年代没有这个条件我可以理解，但现在医学这么发达，你还不做，简直就是不把孕妇和胎儿的命放在心上！”

“嘿嘿，我这儿子不也好好地生下来了吗…”

“你那是运气好！你知不知道全球每年有多少产妇死亡、新生儿死亡？你知不知道不做产检的新生儿畸形率有多高？…况且，我看你儿子也不是什么问题都没有吧。”

“…唉呀，能干活儿就行…咱们农村人，哪儿能讲究这么多呢…”

“我现在不管你怎么想…孕妇目前有早产的迹象，可能需要动手术；我们先给她做个全面的产检，你们先去把费用缴一下。”

“嘿，好……什么？！2000？！！怎么这么贵？？？不做了不做了…”

“这些都是最基础的检查项目，你不做的话我们没办法确定孕妇和胎儿的状况……如果符合条件，之后你们可以凭单据向医疗基金报销一部分费用…”

“医生，真的用不着…那妮子就说是娃娃踢了她一脚，休息一下就好了…我们这就把她接回去…”

“你给我听清楚了！没有哪个健康的孕妇会因为正常的胎动而失去知觉的！这是人命关天的事情！你仔细想想是这两条人命重要还是2000块钱重要！！！我没时间在这儿跟你耗！”

你突然感觉腿间一股滑腻。

“糟了！病人有产前出血的症状，必须马上进行剖宫产！家属同意签字吗？”

“娘……嘿嘿…娘？”

“家属？”

“…不签。”

“家属？”

“不签！她生得出来是她的造化，生不出来我就当白养她十几年！！！”

一阵昏天黑地。你渐渐失了力气。

“……孩子竟然…出来了？”

“快快快，给我看看！男娃女娃？！”

“是个男孩…不过……有 [ 先天性唇腭裂 ](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%85%88%E5%A4%A9%E6%80%A7%E5%94%87%E8%85%AD%E8%A3%82) …”

“啊？那这个什么裂…要花多少钱治啊？”

“唔…这个嘛……”

你听着，无所谓地笑了笑。

这些都不关你的事了。

**10:00 PM**

（Robyn Yousafzai）

你再次登上了这架飞机。

它仿佛已经变成你的家了，在居无定所的日子里给你一个可以栖身的地方。

助理端着两杯 [ Martini ](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%A9%AC%E5%A4%A9%E5%B0%BC/5021162?fromtitle=%E9%A9%AC%E6%8F%90%E5%B0%BC&fromid=8398576) 走到你跟前，轻轻放下一杯在你桌上。

“Shaken, not stirred.⑫ Your favorite.”

你轻轻笑了一下。

“还是你最了解我。”

她弯了弯嘴角，蹲下身去替你脱去高更鞋，把你冷冰冰的脚掌握在手中，抬头看着你。

你也低头凝视着她。

最终，你们相视一笑。

“我有没有说过…有你真好。”

“…嗯。早点睡吧。After all…tomorrow is another day…⑬”

**11:00 PM**

（张盈盈）

“呜呜呜…我的女儿啊…我可怜的女儿啊…”

那是你妈妈的声音。

你吃力地睁开了眼睛。

“妈…妈…”

“囡囡！我的囡囡…呜呜…你醒了？你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里痛？有没有不舒服？”

你轻轻摇头。

这时，你才发现，你整个右手手臂上都缠满了绷带。

你抬手，想摸一摸那里。你妈妈赶紧按住你的手，让你不要乱动。

“我这是…怎么了？”

“我可怜的女儿啊！”看你一副迷茫的样子，你妈妈又伤心地哭了起来，“你放心，那个混账已经被警察带走了！你爸爸找人托关系，找到了一个非常厉害的律师…我们一定不会让他好受的！…你放心啊，囡囡。你放心…”

你这才想起，你在学校里被人袭击了。

你怔了怔，开口问道：“妈妈…我可以…照照镜子么？”

你的妈妈连忙止住了哭噎，惊慌道：“囡囡…没事的。只是手上…受了点伤…其它都没事的，啊…”

可你明明觉得右边的脸和脖子也很疼。

妈妈伸手轻轻抚摸你完好的那侧脸颊：“无论如何，囡囡在我和你爸爸心里，都是最漂亮的女孩子。”

她说着，却流出泪来。

你闭上了眼，假装看不见。

“妈妈。”

“嗯？”

“我还能嫁人吗？”

“当然能！我家姑娘这么优秀，一定能找到一个好丈夫！”

“…是这样么…”

“囡囡…？”

“妈妈，我累了。先睡会儿。”

**12:00 AM**

（欧阳民秀）

你身处一片黑暗。

隐隐约约，你听到四周传来人们哭嚎着的声音。

“奶奶？”

你小声地试探了一声。

“爸爸？妈妈？”

没有回应。

哭声越来越响，但你仍然什么也看不到。

“我的孙子耶——我可怜的孙子！…”

“我的儿啊！…妈妈错了，你回来好不好…你回来啊…”

“别拦着我！！！老子要去宰了那个人渣！！！”

他们明明都在这里，但你却什么也见不到。

你委屈地缩成一团，喃喃自语：“奇怪。我明明就在这里啊。”

“为什么不来找我呢？”

* * *

**Why I wrote this:**

  * 作为一名女权主义者/平权主义者，性别歧视、性向歧视、种族歧视在我看来都是社会毒瘤
  * 在你对待别人的时候，先互换一下位置，想想如果你是ta，你希望被人怎样对待
  * 中华文化最大的特点在于它的包容性、开放性和创造性，而不是简单的排外；请尊重别的国家、民族的文化与习俗，也尊重他人不同的选择与偏向
  * 你不是宇宙的中心，不是每个人的观点都必须和你的一致
  * 一个人只有多出去走走看看，才知道自己有多渺小；一味的自大只能证明你是坐井观天
  * 每个人都是不同的，但并没有谁比谁高贵
  * 每个人都是属于自己的，把一个人当作另一个人的附属品是奴隶时代的观念；女人不是男人的附庸，孩子也不是家长的所有物
  * 一个男人的男子气概在于他坚强、独立、责任和勇敢的特质，而不在于他外表的粗犷和行为的粗鲁
  * 女性应当自主自立，自我尊重；有时候对女性的歧视往往也来自女性，这就是自己对自己的不尊重
  * 男性和女性都可以是温柔的，也都可以是强势的；男人和女人都可以化妆，就像他们都可以剪短发、剃光头一样
  * 请教育好家里的男孩，不要让他们以为自己是男性就可以为所欲为，男性也可能成为性骚扰者的目标；同样地，女性也可能是性骚扰的实施者，不要单纯地因为一个人是女性就简单地认定她为受害者
  * 家庭教育真的很重要，这是一个人三观的基本塑造，子女或多或少会受到家里长辈观念、思想、素质的影响
  * 为人父母真的是很重大的责任；如果给不了孩子足够的经济、教育支持，不如不要
  * 在中国，每年有大约7万名儿童失踪；他们中的大多数被拐卖做童工、童妓或“被收养”⑭
  * 童养媳仍是很多农村/山村地区的“传统”；恋童癖也不是一个罕见的现象
  * 21世纪了，不敢相信这个世界上还有这么多bullshit每天都在发生
  * 有的人认为这些事情都与自己无关，所以漠不关心，这是不对的；这些事情可能会发生在任何人身上，包括你我，所以每一个人都有责任和义务去帮助那些需要帮助的人、遭受迫害的人，因为这同时也是在帮助你自己
  * 希望人人都能变得更好，我们的世界也能一点一点变得更好



**Author's Note:**

> ①标题灵感来自于Ted Chiang所著科幻短篇《你一生的故事》（是的《降临》就是改编自这篇小说）  
> ②电影《盲山》中的人物  
> ③这里“Robyn”是借Rihanna的first name；“Yousafzai”是2014年诺贝尔和平奖得主ملاله یوسفزۍ的last name  
> ④“章莹颖”的谐音  
> ⑤“民秀”这个名字取自电影《熔炉》中的人物  
> ⑥著名时尚杂志  
> ⑦大都会艺术博物馆慈善晚宴  
> ⑧指《吉米肥伦秀》  
> ⑨法语，“perfect”  
> ⑩法语，“you are so beautiful”  
> ⑪法语，“you too”  
> ⑫《007》系列中James Bond的经典台词之一  
> ⑬《乱世佳人》中的一句经典对白  
> ⑭数据源于《中国日报网》


End file.
